


Never Get Back

by rainbow7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Markjin, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow7/pseuds/rainbow7
Summary: You never know what you have until you Lose It. Once you Lose it. You can never get it back.. "Regret always come at the last time." - Mark "Thanks and  I hope you  happy, Mark" - Jinyoung





	

**Author's Note:**

> I also post this fic in asianfanfics. English is not my first language, sorry if there are errors of wording and make you confused.

 

* * *

 

 

_Words I can never hear from you_

_remember your words_

_Telling me to just stay by your side_

_Why does my wounded heart_

_Keep searching for you_

* * *

 

 

I sat in a restaurant while repeatedly looked at my watch. 

 

I was nervous, waiting for him who didn't come. He should come ... I thought. I'm still anxious waiting. I saw a glass of water on the table. I have not had time to drink. I don't intend to drink anything. My lips were numb, given what I would say to him.

 

 

"Hyung!" 

 

The distinctive voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to him. Oh my God, he's very pretty. His lovely face looking at me. He didn't smile, but his face make anyone fall in love with him. Looking at his face charming I had not the heart to do it. But I have to do. 

 

"Hey, Jinyoung," I said stiffly. 

 

Jinyoung immediately sat down in front of me, and my heart go up and down. I have not the heart to do it, but I have to. Had to do it.

 

 "I'll show you something hyu--" 

 

 "There's something I wanted to say," I interrupted with a strained face. Honestly, I'm not strong. I wonder what his reaction.

 

 My eyes staring his eyes intently. He looked into my eyes without looking anywhere. Oh god, the my mind is froze.

 

 "Tell me, hyung," he said.

 

I drank a glass of water on my desk to relieve nervousness. It feels the sentence I wanted to say is already in my throat, but I didn't get out of my mouth. Moreover, looked at his face full of curiosity wanted to listen to what I say. 

 

I swallowed. It really hard to say. I'm jerk if I can say it. But there was no other way. Indeed, I should say. Must now. Now or never.

 

 "Hyung...?" he saw the confused expression.

 

 I took a breath three times,  then tried to say. "I...honesly." I can't! I can't tell!  It must be said, but I couldn't I can't stand it!

 

Somehow, there is a strong urge to say it. Although it couldn't in the end I get the strength to say what was in my head.

 

 

.

 

.

 

 "L...let.. lets break UP" 

 

He glared to me. Of course, i said it was very startled. We've been together since we entered High School, and now we broke up. People say we are the most matched couple in JYP High School , but now ... 

 

"Why !?" he exclaimed with watery eyes.

 

 The more I couldn't bear to say why I decided. The reason was not humane, I know. But I can't avoid it. 

 

"I fell in love with Jackson," I replied. Jackson Wang is moving from YG High School to our school, he is the fencing atlete who entered our school academic by sport scholarship. 

 

"That PERSON?" he snapped, until people in the restaurant looked at us.

"THAT F*CKING PERSON AMONG PERSON IN THE WORLD?"

"YOU BREAK WITH ME FOR THAT RUDE F*CK BOY!?" 

 

"That boy has a name Jinyoungie," I tried to defend Jackson. Although Jinyoung that said, I'm not ready to let Jackson dubbed as 'RUDE F*CK BOY'. 

 

"Don't you dare call me 'Jinyoungiee' anymore! I don't even care what his name is! All I think is YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH OTHERS !? I thought you were in love with me Mark Yi-En Tuan!" Jinyoung yelled even louder.  

"WHAT IS THE MEAN OUR 6 YEARS RELATIONSHIP TO YOU?"

"I AM JUST TRASH FOR YOU?"

"I....HATE....YOU"

 

"Jinyoung..." I tried to calm him.

 

"Thank you mark for everything.... FOR EVERYTHING..." 

 

Jinyoung immediately moved from his seat with tears in his eyes, he run and he walked across the street toward his car. I'm feel really sorry to him.  

 

 

'Sorry'

 

 

But I did fall in love with Jackson, and I've had enough internalize. I could not cheat on Jinyoung, from the first time i realize that i have a feel to Jackson, then the best way is to decide break up with Jinyoung then I'll date with Jackson Later.

 

I turned around. I don't want to see Jinyoung again. If I see it, my guilt emerged. My heart hurt if i see  him "I'm sorry, Jinyoungiee..." I whispered. I buried my face into my hands. To be honest, I still love him, but my love for Jackson is larger.

 

 

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

 

 

 

 

 

The screams sounded right behind my back, accompanied by loud banging noises. 

 

I turned around, and what I saw was really surprised. Jinyoung lying on the ground, with his body covered in blood. 

 

 

_Now that you leave me_

_and whatever you do_

_I hope that you think of me_

_That your days without me_

_Are as sad as mine_

_Why am I the only one in pain_

_Why do I miss you_

_all day like this again_

 

_It digs deep inside_

_Your actions,_

_the way you talk,_

_every little thing becomes crystal clear_

_Why does my foolish heart do this_

_Why am I hurting more_

_I don’t get it at all_

_Your callous expression hurts me_

_I’m in a lot of pain_

 

* * *

 

So, here I am.

 

Seoul General Hospital in the emergency room, waiting Jinyoung in the operating room. Gosh, I really didn't think of it! I shed a tear. Jinyoung condition is not good. I didn't expect to become like this. May God give him a chance to live.

 

A doctor had called Mr and Mrs Park. I think they are on the way. I continue to pray for safety Jinyoung. Just because of my love for him has been over, it doesn't mean I don't care about him. 

 

 .

 

 

 

.

 

 .

 

A doctor came out from surgery room. His face looked wistful. Oh, God, a bad sign. What happened to Jinyoung? 

 

"Mr. Tuan?" Said the doctor. I see his tag name in his clothes. It says 'Chansung'.

 

"Doctor Chansung? How Jinyoung condition? I was his boyfriend" I said, standing closer to Dr. Chansung.

 

"I'm so sorry ... "

 

I'm.

 

 

 

So

 

 

 

 

Sorry

 

 

Three word it had already hinted that happens. Hopefully just my ears who heard about this ...

 

 

"I mean, we've tried so hard, but God willing other way. " 

 

God willing other way. My heart felt numb. Once again, I pray hopefully I heard wrong. Or at least this is all just a bad dream and I'll wake up please. 

 

I pinched my cheek. 'Ouch' that means this is not a dream. this is reality.

 

 Park Jinyoung's gone?

 

because of me and my foolishness.

 

 

 

_The days I spend without you,_

_they hurt so much_

_How did you and I end up like it,_

_it hurts so much_

_I see all the things I did with you_

_When I see how you’re happy without me_

_A part of my heart aches_

_I hope that you are unfortunate_

_with your current man_

 

My heart is broken. How foolish I was. After he left, when I realized that I love him more than anything. I sob deeply. I know he was hit by a car, but I assume that I killed him. I do. 

 

I cursed myself for not being able to control my feelings to Jackson. It is clear that Jinyoung is the perfect partner for me. Absolutely perfect.

 

 

I saw another doctor carrying perhaps Jinyoung bag. I took his purse. I saw it, in memory of my beautiful times with him since I first set foot in high school. First of all, I saw a scrapbook. Inside was a picture of us. In the school basketball championship,  in the summer  2010 and many of our photos in various poses. Our first aniversary photo and our family dinner. My tears dripping wet photographs in a scrapbook. 

 

'JINYOUNG'

 

Then... i find standard stuff. Wallet, phone, keys, textbooks, and others.

 

Something caught my attention. A brown of envelope. Derived from the General Hospital of Seoul, with handwriting that read 'Mr Jinyoung Park'. 

 

I opened it up, and I saw a kind of picture in the envelope. And when I saw the photo, the more my heart shattered. Is this what he wanted to show me? 

 

 

 

 'Why?'

 

 

 

 'Why?'

 

 

 

 

 'This is'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'3 Month?'

 

'What?'

 

 

 

 

 

'This'

 

'Is'

 

'A pregnancy ultrasound scans?'

 

 

Now that you leave me 

and whatever you do, 

I hope that you think of me 

When I walk without you, 

I look so insignificant 

Why am I the only one in pain 

Why do I love you all day like this again 

Every day passes and my heart still hurts 

But you are completely fine 

You won’t even think about memories when 

We laughed when we enjoyed things 

together and cried when we fought 

Now it’s a path of no return 

I keep getting tired, 

 

I can’t see the path in front of me 

Between calm and passion, 

which is the answer 

Why is my heart ahead of my head 

 

 

 Theme song : Sick by Got7

 

 

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
